


Asylum

by TrafalgarCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy, F/M, Fanfiction, Horror, Love, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarCorazon/pseuds/TrafalgarCorazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>!WARNING!</strong><br/>this series contains Horror Content!!!<br/>Strong language and violence!!</p><p> </p><p>but also Romance~</p><p> </p><p>if you don't like that, don't read it!</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>'thoughts'</em></strong><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **!WARNING!**  
>  this series contains Horror Content!!!  
> Strong language and violence!!
> 
>  
> 
> but also Romance~
> 
>  
> 
> if you don't like that, don't read it!
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _'thoughts'_**  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the couch with my friends. My boyfriend Law and I were finally drawn together and invited some of our closest friends to come over and have some fun.  
so we all sat in the living room, playing the new horror game that I've bought not long ago.  
And boy... this game was scarier than uncle Doffy at a really, really, **REALLY** bad day!  
To my left there was Law, a little bit bored but amused because of my fear.  
The seat on my other side was taken by my best friend Luffy, nibbling on pretzel sticks and enjoying the game.  
To his right were Penguin and Shachi, scared to death and tremulous embracing each other.  
Zoro, of course, was sleeping on the other end of the couch, skillfully ignoring the cries from the three scaredy-cats that Penguin, Shachi and myself were.  
Sanji was in the Kitchen, preparing some snacks and my sister like friend Tamara was helping him.

 _''Kyaaaaa!!''_ I screamed and tried to hide myself behind Law. He snickered and patted my head.  
_''________, calm yourself. It's just a game. It's not real.''_  
_''but.. but.. it's.. KYAAAA!!''_ another jumpscare and I was hiding my face in his chest.  
_''shi shi shi~ ______, you're so funny!''_ Luffy laughed and clapped his hands over his head.  
_''and you two. what kind of chicken-hearted fellows are you? shi shi shi~''_ he laughed hard and held his belly.  
_''we aren't chicken-hearted fellows!''_ Penguin and Shachi jumped to there feet and dart malignant glances at Luffy how was laughing about the three of us.  
Only a few moments later those two brave doing guys had cried out loud like little girls and were embracing each other again.  
Luffy snorted. He prostrated himself on the back and started to kick holes in the air.  
_''There's no point of being ashamed that you're full of fear about this game guys. And stop laughing about us Luffy or I'll tell Sanji that you were mean to me and he don't have to give you some food!''_ I grumped in his direction and threw a pillow at him.  
_''Don't you dare ________!''_ Luffy widened his eyes and stopped laughing.  
_''And as I dare! Sanji~!''_  
_''______! Please don't!''_  
_''what is it _____?''_ was shouted from the kitchen.  
Law smiled and shook his head.  
_''Kids..''_ he babbled.  
_''call me a Kid once again! I'll tie you up and feed you with bread!''_ I nagged at him and pinched his cheek.

 

Sanji stepped in the living room, some plates and bowls on a large tray, filled with delicious looking food.  
_''What's wrong? do you want something _______?''_ Luffy looked at me with a begging expression in his puppy-like eyes.  
A devilish smirk came to my Lips.  
_''Sanji~! Luffy was mean to me!''_ I whined.  
_''Oi _____! that's not fair!''_ the raven-haired boy complained and Sanji hit him right on the head.  
_''Don't be mean to a Lady moron! No food for you!''_ Sanji placed the plates and bowls on the table and went back to the kitchen.

The room was filled with the delicious smell of Sanji's cooking skills and everyone in the room had started eating,  
except from Luffy who was sitting by my side, pulling a sulky face.  
_''Luffy~ don't make such a face.''_ I nudged his arm and smiled cheery.  
_''you're a traitor ______! I don't like you anymore!''_ grumbled my childish best friend next to me and puffed his cheeks out.  
**_'how cute~'_** I tousled through his fluffy hair and offered a apologizing smile to him.  
_''don't be angry at me Luffy~ I'll give you some delicious, juicy Meat if you show me your smile again. Okay?''_  
His eyes began to glisten and a big, adorable smile was on his face.  
_''MEAT~!''_ Luffy embraced me tight and rubbed his cheek against me.  
_''much better.''_ I laughed.  
_''you're the best ________! I Love you!''_ I had to giggle as he said those words and patted his back.  
_''I love you too Luffy~!''_ I could feel the jealous glances from Law stinging on my back.  
I freed myself from the embrace and gave the plate with the promised meat to Luffy who was happy like a child on Christmas. Back on Laws side, I snuggled myself to his body and hugged him, with my head resting against his shoulder..  
_''Don't be so Jealous~ Luffy is like a brother to me, you know that Law. And now, be a good boy and stop looking like a poisonous snake which is trying to kill something or I'll make my threat become real and bring the bread. I swear to my Holy polar bear plushie, I'll feed you with all sorts of bread I'm able find on this Planet! Understood, Mr. grumpy pants?''_  
At first I could see some sort of anxiety in his eyes but then Law smirked like a dork and gave me a slinky look. He grabbed my chin with two fingers and pulled me closer.  
_''Bring it on cuddly kitten. Try it.~''_  
That tingling feeling on my skin what he had gave me with his hot breath, was driving me crazy. But I jumped off of the couch, ran into the kitchen and came back with a large sized baguette in my hand. I had thrown a devilish grin at Law and turned my gaze at Penguin and Shachi. Law sweatdrobbed, stood slowly up from the couch and took two careful steps backwards.  
_''Catch him.''_  
With no ifs and buts the two guys were chasing after him and the sweet sense of victory was crawling on the inside of my chest.  
_''YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE _______!''_  yelled Law as he tried to escape from my allies and I started chasing after him too.

Since the coursing after Law had come to an end, fruitless, the three brave Hunters, Penguin the Great, Shachi the Strong and myself, _______ the Marvelous, went down onto the Couch and had to catch their breath.  
Law smirked at me, some kind of victory in his eyes and he came closer. The raven-haired man laid a hand on my cheek and gave me a sweet kiss on the nose  
_''One day I'll get you... and then you will obtain what you deserve.''_ I sulked and he giggled.  
_''I'm trembling in fear~''_ Law quipped and kissed me tenderly.  
_''Get a room, lovebirds!''_ Zoro nagged and continued eating. A few seconds later, he was hit in the face with the baguette that I had thrown at him.  
_''Oi ______!''_  
I ignored the speaking Marimo and started to eat again.

After we all finished eating, Sanji and Tamara joined us and we continued the scary game.

_{Two hours later}_

_''Finally it's over.. This was more scary than Uncle Doffy at last Halloween!''_ Law giggled at my comment and patted my head.  
_''This may be, but this was a game and Doffy is_ _real.''_ he gave back, hugged me with one arm and cuddled up to me.  
_''And? What should we do next? I don't want to go home jet.''_ Shachi meant and Penguin agreed with a yawn.  
_''You two are just to scared to go home alone in the dark.''_ Zoro snorted with closed eyes and go back to his nap.

The duo was to tired to fight back and went silent. As late as it was, I decided to let the guys sleep over here so they don't have to go home in the dark. Law agreed, went to the locker in the hallway and bought some pillows and blankets.  
Luffy, in a deep slumber a while ago, rested his head on my lap and made it unable for me to move.  
This made Law jealous again but he didn't said a word. He threw a blanked over Luffy and one over me before his form sat next to me. Law laid a arm around my middle and had pulled me a little closer. He closed his eyes.  
_''You know... you don't have to sleep on the couch too, only because I don't want to wake Luffy. You can sleep in the bed if you want to.''_ I whispered.  
_''I'm fine where I am. I accept that thing you have with Luffy and I know I can trust you but here are four other guys. One of those other guys is a womanizer with cooking skills, Two and three are perverts and at least there's Zoro. Do you think I'll let you alone with those shady characters?''_ Law answered quietly and I hold back a giggle.  
_''What's so funny?''_  
_''What's with Tamara? No one said I'm averse from women.''_  
All I could hear from Law was a shocked noise and I had to hold my laugh again.  
_''It was a joke. A joke! Stay calm.''_ I giggled soft and continued _''Aside from that. I'm in love with you, Law. No one will ever change that, you know?''_  
He didn't said anything and kissed me with a little smirk on his lips. My eyes were heavy now and a few moments later I slide into Morpheus embrace and floated inside the world of dreams.

 

I woke up in darkness and rubbed my eyes.  
The feeling of loneliness had come over me and I tried to see something, without success.  
_''Law?''_ no answer, There was just that eerie silence in this blackness around me.  
_''Luffy?! Anybody?!''_  
The fear crept up to my bones. A deep groan came to my ears and I began to shiver. I Jumped to my feet reflexively and scanned the area around me again.  
_''Guys that isn't funny! Enough already!''_  
Two green glowing orbs appeared in front of me, closely followed by another, yet angrier grown and I took a few slowly steps backwards.  
_''Okay guys. All jokes aside. It's enough! I'm scared, you have what you wanted. So, stop it!''_  
The only reaction I got from the thing in front of me was the most bloodcurdling scream I had ever heard in my life and the two flashing eyes came closer. To fast for my liking and my legs started to run by themselves.  
No sound came out of my mouth, expect from the heavy breathing as I reached a wooden door and tried to find the doorknob.  
The creature came closer and closer. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst through my chest.  
One last ear-splitting scream from the thing behind me, a stinging pain on my back and my mind turned black.

I had felt some warm liquid underneath my knees and I opened my (e/c) eyes.  
A dimmed light lit the room and I tried to sharp my view.  
_''Where the hell am I?''_ I looked around me and saw some strange instruments hanging on the wall.  
_''What the heck?!''_ a clinking sound reached my ear and I realized that it came from my back.  
Tight handcuffs and chains held me at a tiled wall, panic came to my mind and I tried to release myself.  
_''What is wrong with this place?! Where are my friends? Where is Law?!''_  
Luckily for me, the chains were old and rusty. With a strong tug the chains were broken and only the handcuffs were left.  
My knees were wobbly so it was hard for me to stood up but I made it and tottered to the iron door in front of me.  
_''It's locked.. damn it!''_  
From behind the door I heard someone talk, but I did not understand what the male voice said.  
I heard closer coming footsteps and looked around to find some place to hide myself.  
Near the absurd instruments stood a row of lockers, I stumbled in the direction of the iron wardrobes and clambered in one of them.

A loud creak echoed thru the little room. I looked thru a slit in the locker and saw that two men entered the area, one of them tall and slender, the other short, with a crooked back and he pulled a large handcar along behind him.  
_''Where's the female? I wanted it first! I snared it! It's mine!''_ growled the tall man and looked around, trying to find me.  
_''The female must be here. The door was locked. It can't escaped. Maybe it's sleeping in a locker.''_ mumbled the short one and pointed at my direction.  
_''If it tries to run away I'll catch it. At first we have to deal with the males. The crowd want meat.''_ he added, the tall one grumbled approving, turned around and walked to the handcar.  
Terror growth inside of me.  
_**'What did he said? Meat?! And what males...? There wasn't anybody in this room but me...'**_ the liquid under my knees that woke me up came back to my mind, I touched one of my knees and looked at my hand.  
My other hand slipped to my mouth so that I couldn't scream.  
The hand that had touched my knee was covered with a thick, red liquid. With blood.  
But it wasn't my blood. I looked thru the slit in the locker and what I saw made my blood run cold.  
The source of the blood on my knees was Luffy. His legs were gone, he hung on a meat hook from the ceiling and the blood dripped from the mutilated stumps that his legs had left.  
**_'Oh my god..'_** I don't believed my eyes. This couldn't be real!  
A loud bump ripped me out of my thoughts and I was able to see how the hunchbacked man pulled a body out of the handcar and placed it on a iron table in the middle of the room.  
I don't wanted to know who it was but the tattoos on the body showed which person it was.  
It was Law. In the middle of this stupid room laid my lovely boyfriend and this two creepy fellows wanted to do god knows what to him.

Law looked around, searching for something.  
_''W-where is _______? What did you monsters do to her?!''_ his voice was husky and full of pain.  
I doesn't knew, what I should do.  
_''Shut up male!''_ the tall growled and hit Law with a metal stick right in the face. A loud scream of pain blurted out of his mouth and I tried to hold back a cry.  
This monster punched Law again a few times. I couldn't take his screams anymore and slammed the locker door open.  
_''Stop that!''_ I cried out loud and threw my body protective in front of Laws.  
_''_______...''_ murmured Law with his dead, husky voice.  
_''Let him go and I will do what you want! Please!''_ tears ran down my face and I clawed my fingers in his bare chest.  
The tall man pulled at my hair and tossed me off of Law. My back collided with the wall and a stinging pain crawled up my spine.  
_''You're my female! Not the one from this mutt!''_ he roared and punched Law again.  
My view turned red. I jumped to my feet and rushed in his direction but before I could reach him, the other man snatched my neck and pressed me against the cold, bloody floor. A noise of pain escaped my throat and I tried to release myself.  
_''Don't break it, moron! I have plans with this female!''_ the tall man came closer.  
**_'That's my chance!'_** I clutched his ankles and brought him to fall. His head hit the ground and he was knocked out.  
The short one who held my neck a millisecond before, laid on his back because I had kicked him right in his balls.  
_''Law! Run! I got him, save yourself!''_ Law hasn't given me an answer.  
_''Law C'mon! Pull yourself together! I beg you Law! Please!!''_ again, not a single noise was heard from him.  
I crawled in his direction and pulled myself up on the table. One of my hands rested on his cold, bloody cheek.  
_''Law. Can you hear me love? Please, say something..''_ my words were just a voiceless, shaky whimper and my face was drowned in tears.  
_''FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE YOU STUPID ASS! Don't leave me...''_


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!WARNING!**  
>  this series contains Horror Content!!!  
> Strong language and violence!!
> 
>  
> 
> but also Romance~
> 
>  
> 
> if you don't like that, don't read it!
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _'thoughts'_**  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tattooed man in front of me hadn't said a word, even less he had move a single muscle.  
_''You can't do this to me Law! Who I am... without you by my side?''_  
My voice was broken, eyes were red from the tears and my will to live was trying to leave me.  
_''I've already lost Luffy, If you leave me too, I... I'm not strong enough for this! You're my everything Law! When you're gone there's nothing left in my life. You have my heart and... without my heart I can't survive! So please... open you're eyes!''_  
I pressed a warm kiss on his bloody lips and a pair of tears dripped down on his face.  
_''Stop it female! You belong to me!''_ the tall man slapped me away from my precious angel and I roughly hit the ground.  
I don't even noticed he was back to his feet. How could I? All my five senses and thoughts had rested on Law.  
My entire bones were hurting like hell but I putted myself together and stood up. I walked at Laws side.  
_''You don't lay a single finger on him ever again. Or I'll kill ya when you're sleeping peacefully in your bed, you stupid monster! GOT IT!?''_  
**_'I've nothing to lose anymore. If he'll kill me then I'll be able to see Luffys smile again and I'll be back at Laws side.'_**  
I had felt the touch of someone on my hips and turned around without thinking.  
Laws hand hold the hem of my shirt. The warm feeling of happiness and relief entered my howl body and a little smile came to my lips.  
_''_________.... wa...p..''_ his voice was muffled and far away.  
_''Don't talk to my female, stupid mutt!''_ the tall man punched Law again and I pushed him away.  
_''DON'T TOUCH HIM!''_ something in my voice sounded like the roar from a tigress who wanted to protect her offspring.  
I could see that the man was holding a large knife with some fresh blood on it.  
_''Stupid female!''_ the rage in his voice scared me but I don't let the fear come to my face.  
I could feel that, anything warm and smooth were covering the bottom half of my body. My view went down and then I was in a awful shock.  
From underneath my breasts splashed the warm, red liquid out of my body.  
**_'So it was my blood on his knife... haha.. I'm sorry Law. I thought you were already dead...'_**  
_''___...____.... yo...ve to... wa..up''_  
I turned around and looked at my dead-like boyfriend.  
_''I don't understand you... What's wrong Law?''_  
_''________! Sto... cry..ng...wake up!''_  
_''What do you mean? I am awake....''_

I was pulled away from him again. The tall man had a tight hold on my neck and tossed me to the ground.  
_''STUPID FEMALE!! NOW YOU'RE USELESS!! YOU'RE JUST GOOD ENOUGH TO BE FOOD!''_  
He thrusts the knife again and again at my chest. The pain was unbearable and I screamed without a single time out.  
Law jumped off of the table and kicked my murderer away from me. He hold me tight to his bare, toned chest and shacked me softly.  
_''Wake up ________! Please!''_ some sort of worry was in his voice.  
_''I don't know what you're talking about Law... I am awake....''_ I coughed up some blood and my vision began to blur.  
_''C'mon cuddly kitten... Stop crying and wake up!''_  
**_'What's wrong with him? I am awake! Jesus.... is he out of his mind or something?'_** My limbs began to cool down and I could see some light before my eyes.  
**_'So... this is it huh? The warm light at the end of the tunnel.'_** A apologizing smile came to my lips and my (e/c) eyes met the gray, shining orbs that I loved so much.  
_''I'm sorry Law. It's time for me to leave.''_  
_''Wake up!!''_ He shacked me again.  
_''What's wrong with you Law? I'm awake... how often I have to say that?''_  
A demon-like growl reached my ear.  
My Murderer stood behind Law and held a scythe in his hands.  
_''Law! watch ou..''_ to late. Laws head landed in my hands and the monster in front of me laughed like a maniac.  
One last, painful scream from myself and my head rolled across the floor.

I opened my eyes with a loud scream and struggled for air.  
Law hold me in his arms and Luffy sat by my side with a worried expression on his face.  
_''Am I in heaven?''_ I reached out for Luffys face, to prove whether he's real or just imagination.  
He took my hand and started to cry.  
_''_________ you scared me! I thought you were out of your mind or something!''_  
Law hold me tight and told Luffy to calm down.  
_''It seems to me that You had a very evil nightmare. You kicked Luffy off of the couch and punched me while sleeping. At first I thought you had a epileptic shock or something like that. You punched and kicked around you like crazy... Just five minutes more, and I would have brought you to the hospital. No horror games or stuff like that for you anymore!''_ Law explained and pressed his lips on my cheek.  
_''I punched you? I'm sorry for that.. and sorry that you had to worry about me.. thanks to heaven, it was just a stupid dream. I thought, I had lost you forever.''_ I snuggled into his chest and gave Luffy an apologizing look.  
_''I'm so sorry Luffy! Did I hurt you?''_  
Luffy stopped crying and shook his head.  
_''You don't hurt me _____, I'm fine.''_ Luffy smiled childish and a gasp of relief escaped my mouth.  
After that I realized that this place wasn't the living room.  
_''wait... why am I not in the living room anymore?''_ I was really sure that I had been fallen asleep on the couch.  
_''You're in the bed room 'cause the others wanted to sleep, so Law and me had carried you to the bed.''_  
_''I hate to ask that but.... What the hell was that nightmare of yours about? I can't remember that, since we are together... see, what I mean is, you never had punched or kicked me while you was sleeping. Not even when you had a nightmare or when you were pissed off at me or something. I'm concerned.''_ the worry was clearly heard in his voice. Normally, Law wouldn't be worried about someone so fast, his adoptive father Rocinante aside... sometimes I wondered, how this clumsy giant had managed it, to educate a childe like Law... but he had a big heart and I loved him like my own father.

The mere thought of the nightmare sends cold shivers down my spine and goose bumps popped up all over my body.  
But I pulled myself together and told him everything I could remember.

In the middle of my story, Luffy had fallen asleep, I stood up, lifted him on the bed and covered him with my blanket so it wasn't to cold for him. At last I pressed a little goodnight kiss an his forehead.  
Law wasn't really happy about the fact that Luffy was sleeping in our bed and he cleared his throat.  
I turned around and saw the envy in his eyes.  
_''What?''_  
_''Oh nothing. Shall I leave you two alone?''_ his voice was pure jealousy.  
_''Say that again and you can sleep at the living room like the others. How often I'll have to say that? Luffy is like a little brother to me. I grew up with him. If I ever had played with the thought, to give Luffy my heart like I've given it to you, then I surely said 'no' to you as you asked me to go out with you, you moron...''_ anger crept up my throat.  
Not a single word was heard from him. He just looked angry at Luffy.  
**_'God... sometimes I want to punch him.'_**  
I flicked with my fingers two times and gave him an evil look.  
_''This is where the action is!''_  
Law looked at me with his poker face.  
_''Sorry. Did you say something?''_

This was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
I walked to Laws side and planted myself in front of him.  
_''I had a really bad nightmare and thought that I had lost you and the only thing you're up to is that I want to be alone with a guy who isn't you! Yea! Sure! Leave me alone with Luffy so I can do 'things' to him that you thought I want to do with my LITTLE BROTHER! I really want to kick you right now, you know that? What if, someday we will have a son. What are you going to do when I lay him down in his bed and kiss him goodnight? Will you dart malignant glances at him too? Jesus, Trafalgar! You're such a pain in the ass!''_  
Law hated it when I called him by his last name at situations like this, I knew that but I boiled over with rage.  
_''what's your problem?! That's something else entirely!''_ his face was inches away from mine.  
_''It is not! It's the same difference! I kissed him on his forehead for a split of a second. Not on his lips, not on his nether regions, just on his forehead! Had I ever said a word as Roci cuddled you to the death? You two are also not related by blood! Who knows? Maybe you like guys too, who guarantees that it isn't like that?!''_ deep inside me, I regretted the last part a little bit..  
_''There are only two persons, who are more important like nothing else in my life and one of them is really unbearable sometime...''_ I said to myself and looked away with arms crossed on my chest.  
_''If I'm so unbearable to you, why do you want to live together with me? Why don't we break up?!''_ he obviously regretted those words. Tears came up to my eyes.

 _''__-____ w-wait... I..''_  
_''Fine! If you want that then... then...''_ my feelings were going crazy. The anger grew bigger but also the desire to cry.  
_''______ I... I didn't mean it! I...!''_  
_''If you actually didn't mean it then why did you say that?! It's ok! If you want this deep inside you then I'll package my things and go, so you don't have to see me anymore!''_ I dropped myself on the bed and started to pack up my things. Tears, full of wrath and sorrow, run down my face.  
**_'I'm very glad that Luffy is a sound sleeper so he didn't get any of this.'_**  
Law didn't say another word and sat down beside me. He laid an arm around my shoulders and snuggled his cheek against my head.  
_''I'm sorry, baby.. I really didn't mean it.... the break up thing... you're my whole life. I can't live without you. I just don't like it when other guys are too close to you..''_  
**_'If puppy's could talk I'm really sure it would sounds like that...'_**  
I calmed down a little and stroked the back of his hand with my thumb.  
_''Don't say things like 'break up' again... idiot.... And don't be like that Law... Envy doesn't suits you''_ he took my chin between two fingers and gave me a apologizing but also cocky grin.  
_''I promise. By the way. Wrath suits you very well~.''_ Law came closer and a few moments later, I laid on my back and the raven-haired man kissed me tempting, his tongue begged for access.

 _''L-Law!''_ I whispered and my face was bright red.  
_''Since when did you be so shy~?''_ he kissed my neck and nibbled a little bit on it. A quiet moan escaped my mouth.  
_''Law! Stop it!''_  
_''Why?''_ Laws hand glided under my shirt.  
_''Because Luffy is sleeping a few inches away from us, stupid!''_  
Law didn't move as he realized what I had said and he looked to the side of the bed where Luffy was sleeping.  
_''You know which person I want to kick right now?''_  
I had to hold back a laugh.  
_''Let's have some sleep, it's late.''_ my lips found his and I gave him a smooth little kiss. Law grumbled but kissed me back, tenderly. He covered us with a blanket and pulled me close. My head rested on his chest and he hugged me with one arm.  
_''Goodnight, cuddly kitten. Sleep well.''_  
_''Same to you, my precious snow leopard. I love you.''_  
_''I love you more.''_ he smiled, gave me a sweet goodnight kiss and pulled me a little closer.  
**_'thanks to god, this bed is large enough for five persons, haha.'_**  
His heartbeat was so calming, it only took a pair of seconds and I was back in my world of dreams.

I was awakened by a giggle.  
_''Looks like the three had a lot of fun last night~.''_ I heard from Zoro.  
_''That's not fair! Why is Luffy entitled to sleep with _______ like that and I'm not?''_ whined Sanji.  
_''I'm really sure this isn't what it looks like. Stop complaining, player...''_ said Tamara and punched the blond.  
_''Ouch! Don't call me that! I'm not a player...''_ he whined and Zoro giggled.  
_''Yes, you are.''_  
_''Shut up Marimo! Who pulled your chain?!''_ bitched Sanji at him.  
_''What's the matter guys? What do you mean, we three had a lot of fun last night?''_ I stretched myself and yawned.  
Penguin and Shachi popped up behind the others.  
_''Didn't you see how Law and Luffy had carried her to the bedroom last night?''_ meant Shachi.  
_''Maybe ______ didn't realize what those two were doing to her!''_ added Penguin.  
_''What the heck, Penguin! Are you serious?!''_ I shot at him.  
**_'What's up with those guys?'_**  
I tried to sit up but realized, that something heavy was laying on my arms.  
On my left arm laid Law, his head rested on my chest and he was hugging me tight. On my right was Luffy, the cheek of the sleeping boy, nestled on my shoulder and he also hugged me. A slight blush crept up to my face.

 _''She's blushing!''_ squeaked Penguin.  
_''So it's true!''_ added Shachi in horror.  
_''It's not what it looks like! Luffy! Law! Wake up!''_  
The two guys grumbled and embraced me tighter.  
_''Just five more minutes _______....''_ came from the two raven-haired human beings how pinned me down to the mattress.  
**_'Heaven... I can't breath! Get a clue _______!.... I've got it!'_**  
_''A giant bread is stealing all the meat!''_  
_''Nice try, cuddly kitten.''_ purred Law and snuggled into my chest a little more.  
_''NOT MY MEAT!''_ Luffy jumped to his feet and dashed to the fridge.  
I sighed in relief and sat up. Law stretched himself and scratched the back of his head.  
_''Morning.''_ he yawned.  
_''It's already noon!''_ shouted Penguin and Shachi.  
_''Is that so? May I know, why everyone is standing in my bedroom?''_ grumbled Law before he kissed my cheek.  
_''good morning _______~''_ I smiled at him and throw a pair of warning glances at the direction of our friends.  
**_'I don't want the beef from last night to continue... so don't you dare to say a word about the things you had seen guys!'_**  
Tamara reacted like she had read my mind.  
_''Okay guys. Let's have some food. Sanji, may I trouble you for cooking something? Shachi, Penguin, Zoro! Alley-oop!''_ she pulled the four guys out of the room and closed the door.

 _''What the hell was that all about?''_ Law looked quizzical in my eyes.  
_''I don't know. Haha.. ha......~''_  
**_'I'm a awful liar...'_**  
Before Law could put some thoughts into it, I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him teasingly.

After everyone finished eating, we all sat at the big, round table in the dining room and were laughing, chatting and were getting up to nonsense.  
_''So, what do we do today? It's a long weekend. Let's have some more fun~''_ I proposed and smiled at the round.  
_''Sure! It's only Friday. Let's go camping or something like that! What do you mean guys?''_ cheered Tamara and clapped her hands.  
_''Might as well. Let's go camping! That sounds great!''_ Zoro actually had said yes if Tamara had proposed to go in the forest to paint rocks or something. He had a huge crush on her, but the only two persons who had known that were Law and myself.  
The rest of us agreed and so we planned our trip.

_{A few hours later}_

I had asked uncle Doffy to lent us his camper. Well, actually...Doffy was Laws uncle but the two of them were on bad terms and since his brother Roci, Laws adoptive father, was like a father to me, Doffy was a family member for me as well and to everyone's surprise, we got very well with one another.

 _''Are we there yet?''_ Luffy asked grouching.  
_''No Luffy.. Like I said five minutes ago!''_ Law moaned in annoyance.  
_''_________~! I'm bored.... play with me!''_ my brother like friend begged and I had to let out a yawn.  
**_'There are five other human beings beside Law and me in this camper, who are just sitting there and do nothing... why in heaven it must be me?'_**  
Law gave me a begging look.  
_''I'm on my way Luffy!''_ I smiled at the raven-haired man next to me, gave him a little kiss and went to the others.  
_''So. What do you want to play Luffy?''_  
_''Tag!''_ he clapped his hands.  
''Luffy.. we're in a camper and we're driving. We can't play tag now.... I think, Doffy said something about a hidden television. Do you want to play a videogame or watch a movie or something?''  
_''okay! Let's watch a horror movie!''_ Luffy clapped his hands again.  
''No horror for you _______!'' shouted Law from behind me. I agreed, I doesn't want to watch a horror movie or anything like that.  
_''Fine. You and the others can watch the horror movie and I'll go back to Law so he isn't alone.''_  
I found the television really quick, laid the movie disc into the player and pressed play.  
_''Have fun.''_ I went back to Law, how was a little bit tired and I checked the GPS.  
_''Just another hour and we made it. I want to crawl into the tent were I can be alone with you.''_ Law stroked my thigh and smiled. I had to giggle.  
_''And what do you think we'll do in this tent? Mr. sex maniac~''_ I giggled again because of the face he was pulling.  
_''Don't call me that _______....''_  
_''We are the only 'Lovebirds' on this trip. Have mercy with the others.''_ I patted is hand.  
_''I can't promise anything.''_ He snickered and clawed at my thigh.  
_''Oi! Hands on the wheel Trafalgar!''_

We were at our destination and had finally built the tents.  
The payback for last night stood right in front of me. Law had bought the smallest tent he could find and the real kicker, there was just one sleeping bag for the two of us. My raven-haired boyfriend grinned triumphant and waggled with his eyebrows.  
_''Ouh~ you will regret this Traffy.''_

As the full moon stood on his highest spot, we all sat by the campfire and were roasting some marshmallows.  
Tamara and Zoro were getting closer a little bit, they also shared a tent 'cause I said to her that I would be sleepless if she shared one with Sanji.  
Penguin and Shachi were scared about every single sound they heard, because of the movie they had watched with Luffy.  
_''Before I forget. What was the movie like? Did you had fun, Luffy?''_  
_''It was funny! The two pussycats to my right had screamed at the entire movie!''_ he laughed cheerfully.  
**_'I'm so glad I didn't watch this movie_ _..._ _'_**  
Law yawned and laid his head on my shoulder.  
_''I think it's bedtime for little Law.''_ I chuckled and patted his raven locks.  
_''For me as well..''_ yawned Tamara.  
_''Goodnight, buddy's.''_ I stood up and went to the tent with Law in tow.

Everyone, expecting Luffy and Sanji, was snuggled down in his sleeping bag.  
Law was hugging me tight to his warm, half-naked body and kissed me gently.  
_''Finally alone with my favorite women~''_ If happiness would glow, then our tent had lighted the whole forest.  
_''Yea~ But I'm really tired Law. Please let me have some sleep.''_ I placed smooth kisses on his chest before I snuggled my face into his collarbone.  
_''I'm fine with it. I just wanted to be alone with my cuddly kitten~''_ he nestled his cheek in my hair and tickled my back.  
_''Goodnight my love~''_ Law hugged me a little closer.  
_''Goodnight snow leopard~''_ I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, someone's scream reached my ear and I jumped in fear.  
My heart was beating like crazy and I clawed into Laws back.  
_''Law! I'm scared! Please wake up!''_ I whispered and hid my face in his chest.  
_''Your fingernails are digging holes in my back. How can I sleep?''_  
_''Sorry! Didn't you hear that? Somebody has screamed...''_  
_''Yeah. I heard that. Maybe Penguin and Shachi got company from a spider or something. Let's continue sleeping.''_ he hugged me protective and kissed my forehead.

 _''HELP!''_  
Law jumped in shock and I shrieked.  
_''That's whether Penguin or Shachi... That is...''_  
_''_______ HELP ME!''_  
Horror crept up my spine.  
_''That's Luffy!''_


	3. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!WARNING!**  
>  this series contains Horror Content!!!  
> Strong language and violence!!
> 
>  
> 
> but also Romance~
> 
>  
> 
> if you don't like that, don't read it!
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _'thoughts'_**  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

I dashed out of the tiny tent. Luffy was nowhere to be seen, my panic grew bigger and bigger and my legs started to run on their own in the direction of the trees which surrounded the glade where our camp was.  
_''Luffy! Where are you Luffy?! Answer me!''_  
My eyes widened and I gasped in shock. In front of me I could see Luffys biggest treasure. His precious straw hat lay on the ground, without the raven-haired boy in sight.  
_''LUFFY!!!.... KYAAA!''_ somebody grabs my wrist and I was pulled to a well-toned chest.  
_''Are you crazy or something?! What's the big idea, _______?! What if, someone or something had snared you before I found you?! Don't. Do. This. Ever. Again!''_  
_''But!..''_  
_''But me no buts!''_ Law hugged me tight and pressed a kiss to my forehead.  
His _voice_ and the warmth of his body, calmed me a little and I hugged him back.  
**_'thanks to heaven... it's just my boyfriend...'_**  
_''You gave me a heart attack, you know that? Don't you dare to do this again...''_ I mumbled into his chest and he loosed the embrace a little.  
The straw hat came back to my mind. I pushed myself away from Law and picked up the strawy headdress.  
_**'Luffy...'**_  
Tears of concern and anxiety ran down my face and Law walked to my side.  
_''Law... please help me to find him! I beg you, I'll do everything if you help me!''_ I gave the straw hat a squeeze and hugged it to my chest.  
_''Of course I'll help you _______! Do you think I'll ever let you walk alone into a dark forest or leave Luffy alone? It's not that I don't like him or something like that.''_ He pressed a small kiss on my cheek and took my hand.  
_''but please.. Let us get some flashlights before we go into the forest. Okay?''_ I nodded slightly and went back to the tents with Law.

 _''Oi ______, Trafalgar! Why the two of you are sneaking around in the dark?''_ Zoro broke of the silence.  
_''Because Luffy screamed for help moss dome! You can't tell me you didn't hear that!''_ I yelled at him and wiped away my tears so nobody could see that I had cried.  
_''What are you talking about? Luffy is sitting by the campfire.''_ he said and pointed at the place where Luffy was sitting.  
_''LUFFY!''_ I rushed in the direction of the raven-haired boy, bumped into him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
_''Ouch! _-_____.... it hurts... I... can't breathe!''_ he tried to free himself and I loosed my tight hug.  
_''Can you tell me why in hell you screamed as if pure evil wanted to snatch you? _______ thought that something had dragged you off to somewhere! Do not scare her like that, idiot!''_ Law was obviously pissed of and I told him to calm down.  
_''Luffy... he's right. You scared me.... Tell me. Why did you scream in the middle of the night? By the way. I think this belongs to you.''_ I placed the straw hat on Luffys raven locks, his eyes begun to glisten and he smiled his lovely, childish smile that I loved so much.  
_''You found it! Thank you ______!''_ Luffy hugged me tight and a evil grumble reached my ear.  
_''Don't tell me you screamed because of this stupid hat of yours!''_ a dark aura popped up around Law, he punched Luffy right on his head and pulled me in the direction of our tent.  
_''This wasn't the only reason! And don't punch me! I thought you're a Doctor? Doctors have to be nice to other people! If you punch _____ too, I'll never forgive you!''_ Luffy complained, Law tossed the darkest look I'd ever seen at my little brother and walked towards him.  
_''Oi.... Law, Luffy! That's enough!''_ Zoro yelled at the two of them but they ignored him skillfully.  
Just a second before they could start a fight, I jumped between the two raven-haired males and wrapped my arms around Laws middle.  
_''Enough already!''_ I hugged him a bit tighter and he started to calm down.  
_''_-____... I... sorry...''_ murmured Law and embraced me back.  
_''I'll not say sorry!''_ yelled Luffy and just a moment after I had looked at him with reproach in my eyes, he looked like a puppy that had broken something.  
_''I'm sorry....''_

 _''Luffy, was the reason for your scream really just your hat?''_ I asked him and raised an eyebrow.  
_''No! Sanji stole my hat and ran away. I rushed after him and tried to get my hat back but as we reached the forest, Sanji disappeared in front of my eyes with a painful scream and I rushed back to the camp but I got lost. I heard you calling my name and so I found back.''_ explained Luffy and looked at the campfire.  
_''So the scream that woke me up was from Sanji and not from Luffy! We have to search him!''_ I jumped to my feet and walked to our tent to get some flashlights.  
_''I don't want to. He can manage that by himself.''_ grumbled Zoro and walked back to his tent. Tamara crawled out of it and blocked his way.  
_''Then make sure that nothing happens to the camp, as long as you're alone here.''_ she patted his shoulder and walked to my side.  
Zoro hugged her from behind and snuggled his cheek against hers.  
_''Do you think I'll let you walk alone into a dark forest? Not in thousand years, shorty.''_ Tamara punched him and he chuckled.  
Law leaned forward so he could reach my ear. His goatee tickled the sensitive spot underneath my ear and a soft snigger escaped me.  
''We are the only Lovebirds on this trip. Have mercy blah blah blah.'' he imitated me jokily with a high-pitched but quiet voice so only I could hear those words and I had to hold back a giggle.

After I woke Penguin and Shachi up, so they could watch the camp and contact us if Sanji comes back, the five of us went to the dark, creepy forest, armed with flashlights a backpack with some water bottles and a first aid bag inside, just in case.

15 or 30 minutes later, we had still no trace of him, where he could be or what had kidnapped him. We all were chilled to the bones and tired like hell and as if this wasn't enough, our last flashlight has decided to die.  
Some kind of fear crawled up my throat. My fingers, tight entangled with Laws. My body, only half an inch away from his.  
It was so quiet that I could hear my own heartbeat, the only sound that echoed thru the darkness around us, was the cracking noise from our feet when they made contact with the forest soil and the wail of the wind that whizzed thru the old trees.

All I wanted at this moment was to find Sanji, went back to our camp without any kind of horrifying incidents and drive back home as fast as the camper allowed it.

Out of nowhere and without any warning, a loud scream of pain echoed thru the forest and everyone knew from which person it was.  
Sanji was in extreme danger, I wouldn't think of what had happened to him as he screamed like someone who was skinned alive. I looked around me but couldn't see anything in this darkness. Without thinking, I rushed in the direction of where I thought Sanji could be.

After 2 minuets of running, I tripped over something and hit the ground hard. My palms and knees were hurting like hell and it felt as if they were on fire.  
_''I must be fallen on stinging nettles. God damn it! It stings like mad!''_  
I tried to get up but my legs were shaky, so I landed on my butt and a squeak of pain escaped me as my palm met a sharp stone. My hand was bleeding, I couldn't see it but I was able to feel how the warm, crimson liquid bubbled out of my palm.

A rustling noise reached my ear and I froze in shock.  
_''L-Law?''_ my voice was only a silent whimper.  
The rustle came closer, to fast for my liking. Tears of fear ran down my face and my whole body trembled.  
Someone grabbed my upper arm and I cried out in fear. I was rudely pulled up to my feet and then a hand was pressed against my mouth so that I couldn't scream again. The fear grew bigger inside of me.

The person hugged me tight. So tight that I couldn't breathe and I tried to free myself. The slash wound on my palm was throbbing and stinging like crazy. Blood dripped from my fingertips and my view began to blur a little bit.  
_''Didn't I said, don't do this ever again?! Damn it, ______! One more time and I'll put a leash on you!''_ It was Law.  
His hug tightened a bit more and I struggled for air.  
_''L-Law.. It hurts... please... I can't.. breathe.''_  
He loosed the embrace and the sweet, cold oxygen filled my lungs. As his arms were gone, I lost my balance and stumbled backwards.  
At the split of a second before I could hit the ground again, Law snatched my hand and saved me from falling.  
The pain that rushed thru my arm was unbearable and I cried out loud. My eyes got slowly used to the darkness so I could see the terror in his gray orbs.  
_''What's wrong _______?! D-Did I hurt you that much? I'm sorry!''_ Law acted like a overprotecting mother who doesn't knew why her child was crying.  
_''Chillax, Law. It's not your fault. I'd cut my hand with a stone as I fell down and before that I fell into stinging nettles. By the way, where are Luffy and the others?''_  
_''They are searching for Sanji. Don't worry, Luffy is save. We should go back to them quickly but first show me your hand.''_  
He took my hand carefully and concern popped up in his eyes.  
_''Does it hurt badly? I have to clean the wound or it will become infected.''_  
_''It's okay. Let's go back to the others. The sooner we find Sanji, the sooner we can go back to the camp so you can patch me up.''_

We went back to our friends and I noticed that Luffy wasn't around.  
I started to panic. Before I could even think of running away to search him, was a arm tight noosed around my middle so I couldn't run away if I wanted to.  
Law threw a angry look at me.  
_''Don't even think of it ______. I swear, I mean what I had said to you moments ago. If you run away again I'll put a leash on you.''_ his voice was calm but he tightened his hold around my waist.  
_''Where is he?! Why the hell didn't you looked over him Zoro?!''_  
_''Oi, _____... Calm yourself. It's not my fault! Luffy heard you scream in fear. Before I could grab his arm, he dashed into the deeper forest to save you. He had to cross your path.''_ He explained.  
_''We must find him, Law! What if someone or... something find Luffy before we do so?''_  
_''We will find him. Don't worry ______. But at first calm yourself.''_ Law loosened his hold and hugged me  
_''I'll try it...''_

_{later}_

The Forest was quiet, not even a single sound was heard. The cracking noise from our steps on the ground aside.  
Neither Sanji nor Luffy could be found or had screamed for help.  
And the real killer, We're lost. I had said that Zoro wouldn't be the best choice to be the 'squad leader' but no one listened to me.  
_''By the time we pass this stupid tree again, I swear I'll kick your ass Moss-head!''_  
Law was clearly mad as hell at Zoro. We had passed this tree four times in the last hour.  
_''If we don't find them soon, I'll call the cops. I've run out of Ideas where the two could be...''_ my voice was hoarse and my feet were heavy. All I wanted was to go back to the camp and sleep, in hopes of this was just another stupid nightmare like last night. My palm was throbbing and the pain was still there but I was so tired that I didn't perceived it.  
The worry about Luffy and Sanji was the only thing that kept me from sleep.  
All in all, I was whacked.  
_''Shall I give you a piggyback ride? You look really tired.''_ said Law and cupped my cheek.  
_''That would be nice but.. you look also tired, Law. Don't waste your energy on something stupid like that.''_ I smiled and tried to look a little less tired.  
A few seconds later, the raven-haired man has lifted me on his back.  
_''L-Law.. you don't have t....''_  
_''It's find, ________. Luffy will be worried about you if we find him and he sees you like that. Have some rest, cuddly kitten.''_  
**_'That's one of the reasons why I love you so much~'_**  
I snuggled my face in his neck and fell asleep.

 

Law called my name in a hushed and lovely voice.  
A quiet grumble escaped my throat.  
_''Cuddly kitten. Time to wake up.''_  
I creased my face and tried to ignore the voice that tried to wake me.  
_''Wake up already, shrimp!''_ Zoro yelled at me.  
_''WAH!''_ I flicked my head up in shock.  
_''Don't call me a shrimp, Marimo!''_  
_''Stop yelling at each other! Someone or something could hear you!''_ Tamara grumped at us with a quiet voice.

Law set me down and I didn't believed my eyes.  
There, right in front of us on a hill, stood a giant run-down house.  
Not just any house. A abandoned building named 'Korubo-yama asylum'.

We stood in front of the large iron railings gate and my body was trebling like crazy  
_''If this is a joke, then I'll punch you all right in the face!''_ the panic in my voice was clearly heard and Law tried to calm me down.  
_''_______, what's wrong? It's just a abandoned asylum.''_ his hand rested on my shoulder.  
_''K-Korubo-yama asylum. T-That's the name of the asylum from the nightmare I had last night. I don't want to go inside!''_ I was completely overcome with hysteria and tried to run away but Law held me at my arms.  
_''Calm down! It was a dream! Not reality!''_ was heard from Zoro.  
_''You don't understand that! Wild horses couldn't drag me inside of that building!''_  
_''_______ my love. Please clam down. I'm by your side. Nothing can hurt you.''_ Laws voice was calming and full of worry but I didn't hear him. I couldn't think straight because of the pictures from the nightmare which popped up in front of my eyes.  
Ignoring the pain in my arm, I tried to free myself from his hold, I scratched and punched him with all my strength, in hopes that he would let go of me.  
Zoro 'hugged' me from behind so I couldn't hurt Law again and I started to kick around me.  
_''_______, that's enough! You're not yourself! Jesus, Trafalgar is bleeding because of you!''_ he yelled at me.  
**_'What did he said?!'_ ** I looked at my boyfriend and it was true. Blood was on his face.  
_''what have I done...?''_ Zoro let go of me and tears appeared in my eyes.  
_''L-Law.. I...''_ I couldn't believe that I had hurt the person that was so important to me.  
He came slowly closer, embraced me and stroked my back.  
_''It's okay, _____. Only a little scratch. It didn't hurt. Don't worry.''_  
**_'He's bleeding because I scratched him and he says it is okay... Why in heaven is this man so... so.. ARGH!'_**  
_''I'm sorry....''_ my voice was a silent squeak.

Just at the second I had finally calm down a little, a scream full of pain and fear broke the silence and the panic has me again.


	4. Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!WARNING!**  
>  this series contains Horror Content!!!  
> Strong language and violence!!
> 
>  
> 
> but also Romance~
> 
>  
> 
> and Drama :}
> 
>  
> 
> if you don't like that, don't read it!
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _'thoughts'_**  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Law hugged me tighter, hid my face on his chest and kissed the top of my head while he kneeled down with me and stroke my back to calm me.  
_''Please tell me this was neither Luffy nor Sanji...''_ I whimpered and clawed my finders in his chest.  
_''________ help me!!!!''_ screamed the voice again so now I knew it was him. My hands found my ears while I started to rock back and forth in Laws arms.  
_''It's a stupid nightmare.... it's not reality. Not real... Not real! Just a Dream! NOT REAL!!''_ Tears appeared in my eyes and slight snicker of madness was heard from me. Luffy screamed again, he shouted my name again and again, his voice full of pain and fear also I could hear him crying.  
_''Not real... Not real...! NOT REAL!!!''_ I punched my head over and over again in order to wake myself up und tried to ignore the screams from my little brother.  
_''Stop it _______!''_ Law yelled with worry in his voice _''It's enough now! I hate to tell you that but you are awake... Luffy needs you so pull yourself together!''_ he hugged me a bit tighter _''I beg you my dear... I'm very worried about you..''_ I felt his lips on my neck and calmed down a bit.  
_''But what if we'll be to late.. I don't want to see this pictures from my Nightmare in real life...''_ I mumbled against his shoulder and clawed my shaky hands slightly in his back.  
Law stood up with me in his arms. He stroke my cheek with his thumb and kissed me carefully _''I'm by your side ________. As long as I'm around, nothing can ever hurt you. I promise. So will you help me to rescue Luffy and Sanji?''_ my hand found his which rested on my face.  
I took a deep breath, pinched my eyes shut and nodded slightly.  
Another painful scream echoed thru the darkness but this time it was Sanji and not Luffy.  
Law took my hand and walked with me to Zorro and Tamara who were standing in front of the iron-railing gate.  
I looked up in Zorros face _''Thank you.. Moss-ball..''_ he grinned and ruffled my hair.  
_''That's what friends are for, shrimp.''_ I smiled and punched him softly on his arm.

 _''So... We are really going inside this building?''_ Tamara said with a bit fear in her voice.  
_''Yap.''_ answered Zorro and hugged her with one arm before he opened the gate slowly.  
_''Law... Please don't let go of my hand.''_ I whimpered, pressed myself against his arm while we walked up the small road that led us to the old, giant Asylum.  
_''Never.''_ he said and kissed the top of my head.

Zorro pushed the broken door aside so we could enter the building.  
We walked up the stairs to the floors where we thought the screams were came from and started to search our kidnapped friends.

 

{Later}

 

 _''Be careful, it seems that the ground is rotten. Don't we have a flashlight left or something like that?''_ he asked and opened the backpack I was holding.  
_''My camcorder must be inside. Maybe the night vision is good enough.''_ I whispered.  
_''Are you kidding me ________? You have a camcorder with night vision and you didn't said that as we walk thru that creepy forest or the last floor, without any light?!''_ Tamara bitched at me with a muffled voice.  
_''Yeah.... uhm... also a Swiss army knife and maybe a pair of glow sticks.. sorry..''_ I mumbled.  
She murmured something that I couldn't understand and crossed her arms.  
_''So your paranoia weren't so bad at the End I think.''_ Zorro joked and handed me my knife and the camcorder _''We'll take the glow sticks and go this way. You two take the camcorder and walk this way. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can go back and drive home or to the next hospital...''_  
_''What a cliché...''_ Tamara said.  
_''We should not split up! All horror movies start with this and anyone knows how they end!''_ I complained and hugged Laws arm a bit tighter.  
_''Zorro is right _______. It's faster when we split up. Also I'm by your side.''_ Law stroke my back and kissed me.  
_''But..''_ the cracking noise from a glow stick interrupted me.  
_''We have our cell phones. If something happens or we find them then we contact each other.''_ said my sister like friend and tried to calm me down.  
I hugged her as if I would see her the last time in my life.  
Then I hugged Zorro _''If something happens or something noticed your presence than make sure that you run as fast as you can out of here and call the cops after you two are safe. Don't let anyone touch my little sister.''_ I whispered in his ear and let go of him.  
_''I promise. Also make sure you do the same, shrimp. Trafalgar. Protect her with your life if you have to.''_  
_''You don't have to say that, of course I'll do that.''_  
And with that we split up.  
Zorro and Tamara went left while Law and myself walked up the stairs to reach another floor.

 _''I don't want you to protect me with your life, Law...''_ I murmured.  
_''Are you stupid? If someone would try to kill you or something like that, do you think I'll just stand there and watch? Of course I'll protect you, _______. You are my life. I can't live without you...''_  
_''Do YOU think I can live without you? If someone attacks us then we run away and call cops! Don't you dare to die in this building! Don't make my nightmare come true!''_ I complaint a bit to loud.  
_''You're right. But please _______. Don't yell at me again until we're out of here. Okay?''_ I nodded and kissed his arm.

We searched everywhere but couldn't find them or something else.  
My legs were hurting like mad and my mind was playing tricks on me.  
In every dark corner I could see glowing orbs or a silhouette of something that could attack us when I avoid my eyes.  
Each sound that reached my ear made me jerk in fear.  
_''Law.. I'm afraid.. Please let's go back and call help..''_ I whimpered quietly.  
_''I know ________. But we have to find them. Maybe we should search downstairs. It's too quiet up here... Also check your phone. Maybe Zorro texted you or something like that.''_ he stroke the back of my hand with his thumb as we walked down the stairs.

 _''No messages or missed calls... I hope they are alright.. Also we must be on their floor, I call them.. Maybe they found Sanji or Luffy.''_  
I searched Tamaras number and called her but she didn't pick up the phone so I called Zorro.  
A mixture of fear, worry and pure horror bubbled inside my stomach.  
Zorro did not pick up as well but at the moment I wanted to hang up, I could here a vibration in the distance and then I saw a light at the end of the corridor we had reached.  
Law and me rushed to that light only to find it, laying on the ground inside a puddle of blood.  
My heart picked up the pace and my whole body started to tremble.  
_''ZORRO!!! TAMARA!!! WHERE ARE Y....''_ Law stopped me from yelling the rest by laying his hand over my mouth and dragged me into a old broom closet were he slapped me.  
_''Are you out of your mind ________?! Now everyone knows that we're around!''_ He yelled at me with a muffled voice.  
Tears appeared in the corners of my eyes while my shaky hand found my throbbing cheek.  
_''I... I'm sorry.''_ I sobbed quietly.  
Law lifted his hand what brought me to jerk in fear.  
_''Oh god... What have I done? I'm so sorry my love!''_ he hugged me tight and stroke the back of my head _''I don't know what came over me... please forgive me..''_ His lips brushed the spot where he had hit me.

Law had never slapped me before. Sure we had some beef now and then but I had never thought that he would slap me.

I was so shocked at this moment, I didn't even know what I could say or do, my hands were still shaky and the tears didn't stop running down my face.  
He started to sob and kissed me again and again.  
Placed tear-soaked kissed allover my face.  
_''I'm sorry...''_ he kissed my cheek _''I'm sorry...''_ then my eyelids _''I'm sorry...''_ lifted me up in his arms, hugging me tight, and continued with kisses on my neck.  
**_'Oh my god.. He starts to cry.. How in heaven should I be mad at you when you start crying? I have to say something...'_**  
I started to stroke his back and my legs looped around him.  
_''Don't be sorry Law... you can punch me so hard that I have to go to the hospital and...''_ he pressed his face to my chest and I felt how his tears rolled down my skin _''look.. I would forgive you even if you tried to murder me... You are my everything... If you ever stop loving me than I have no reasons to live anymore.''_ I kissed the top of his head _''Now stop crying... You're a man aren't you?''_  
He lifted his head and looked into my (e/c) orbs before he came closer and kissed me softly on my lips.

The time we spend in that closet felt like eternities.  
It made me forget a bit of what had happened in this horrifying night.  
Also Law seemed to forget where we were 'cause his kisses grew more lustful and he started to squeeze my butt from time to time.  
His lips trailed down to my sweet spot where he began to sucked and bite.  
_''I really want to make love to you, my precious snow leopard but... not at this place. Also we must find the others, did you forget about that?''_ I breathed thru the hot kisses he gave me.  
Law sighed.  
_''You're right. I really forget where we are for a moment.''_ one last kiss and he placed me back on the ground.  
Law turned me around so he could open my backpack.  
_''I'll go first. If someone attacks us then you start to run out of here without looking back.''_ he fished the Swiss army knife out of the bag and turned me again so I could face him.  
He laid knife on my palm, closed my hand and kissed the back of it. _''I'll be right behind you. Promise me that run as fast as you can.''_ He took my face in both hands and wiped a tear away that trickled down my cheek.  
_''I can't promise something like that. What if the attacker took a hold of you so you can't run away with me?''_ Only the thought of it brought more tears to my eyes.  
Law kissed me tenderly and hugged me tight _''I Promise. I'll make it out of here. Even if the attacker took a hold of me. Nothing can separate me from you. So please promise me that you will run.''_  
I flung my arms around his neck and pressed my lips on his _''I promise!''_ my voice was only a quiet squeak.  
As if it would be the last time in my life I could feel him, I hugged him as tight as I could and kissed him as often as possible.  
Law does the same as well, lifted me up in his arms and kissed me as if he would never hold me again in his whole life.

 _''Are you ready?''_ asked my raven-haired surgeon, I nodded and he started to countdown.  
_''One...''_  
My heart beat faster and faster as if it wanted to burst out of my chest.  
_''Two...''_  
I pinched my eyes shut and took a deep breath.  
_''Three..''_ then he slowly opened the door, ready to kill everyone who tries to hurt or just touch me.  
I prayed that nothing would jump out of a dark corner and ripped him to pieces or something like that.  
I didn't care about my own life, I only wanted that he was able to made it out of here.  
Law jumped out of the broom closet, pulled me with him and pushed me in the direction of the lightly glowing emergency exit sigh.  
My eyes were closed and a pair of tears rolled down my face as I fight against the desire to look back and my legs started to run by themselves.  
I didn't hear anything 'cause my heartbeat echoed thru my head. So loud that I couldn't hear my own thoughts.  
The balcony with the fire ladder was only a few feet away from me and the Light of the full moon lighted the whole corridor.  
Right in front of the door, I stopped and turned around.  
Law was nowhere to be seen what let my paranoia came back and my whole body started to treble.  
I walked backwards in the direction of a dark corner where my back met the wall and I slit down on the ground.  
My arms looped around my knees and I hid face on them while I started to rock back and forth with the knife in my hand.

 ** _'Maybe something snatched him.... Maybe he is dead now.....'_ ** a snicker of madness escaped me ** _'Also Luffy and the others could be dead... Maybe....'_ ** I lifted my head, grinned with tears allover my face like a psycho and looked at the shiny knife which rested in my shaky palm  
**_'Maybe I should kill myself~ Then I would be able to see them again~'_**  
I let the knife dance over my artery.  
The tip pricked inside my soft skin and a bit of the crimson liquid flowed out of little hole in my wrist.  
A giggle of lunacy was heard again from me.  
Right at the time when I wanted to cut my arm open, someone grabbed my wrists and pulled me to my feet. Forced me to run and tugged me down the stairs where I was pressed against a wall.  
The person hugged and kissed me.  
_''Are you crazy? Did you tried to kill yourself?''_ it was the lovable voice of my Boyfriend.  
_''Law?''_ I was in a daze **_'Did it works? Am I dead now? This must be heaven~! But wait... I killed myself what means that this must be hell. Who cares~!'_**  
My arms looped around his neck and I kissed him with all the happiness I could find inside of me.  
_''It works~! Now we can be together forever~! I thought I would never see you again. Even though that we're in hell. The main thing is that we are together~!''_ I kissed him with relish and nestled my cheek to his.  
_''So you really tried to kill yourself...''_  
Law removed my arms from around his neck, laid his hand on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.  
_''We're not dead. Sure this place is like hell but we're alive ________. Why did you wanted to commit suicide?''_ he hugged me tight  
_''We are not dead?''_ I asked puzzled.  
_''No. But if I hadn't stop you then...''_ Law sobbed a bit and tightened his embrace.  
I felt the weight of the knife in my hand and the stinging pain at my wrist.  
**_'It wouldn't have taken much... and I had killed myself. I wanted to.... just because I thought that he were...'_**   the knife slipped out of my hand and I hugged Law back.  
_''I'm so sorry Law...''_ I sniffled quietly _''It seems that I really lost my mind..''_  
_''Who cares if you are a bit screwy...''_ he turned around and slid down to the ground with me in his arms _''The main point is that I could hinder you from doing something stupid.. Please don't do this ever again _______. Do you understand? NEVER.''_

A noise from up the stairs broke the silence and we jumped to our feet.  
Law started to run down the stairs with me.  
He turned left as we reached the exit and rushed down the corridor, never let go of my hand.  
_''Why didn't we run out of here?''_  
_''Did you forget about the reason that led us inside this damn asylum?''_  
_''No... But Law we..''_ he interrupted me with a 'Shush!' as we turned right into another corridor.

 

{Later}

 

It was completely quiet again. Too quiet for my liking. Not a single sound was heard beside our steps. No Luffy. No Sanji.  
After we were walked for ca. 15 minutes, we bumped into something that hung from the ceiling.  
A shocked noise left laws throat and at that moment I could see what it was.  
Right in front of us on a large meat hook, dangled a dead, naked body without a head and skinned. I wanted to scream and run away but Law hugged me tight and hid my face on his chest so that no sound could leave me.  
Tears ran down my face as the pictures from my nightmare came back to my mind.  
**_'Please god! Don't tell me that this is Luffy or Sanji!'_** I clawed my fingernails in his chest and tried to erase the pictures in my head while he started to walk backwards. It brought me back to reality and made me look up to his face.  
Pure horror was showed in his expression. I had never seen him like this before what made more fear creep up my throat.  
I turned around so I could face the display from my camcorder, which wasn't my best idea.  
On the little screen I was able to see that something was coming closer.  
I had never seen a creature like this before. It looks a bit like a human but it had big evil eyes and sharp-looking teeth. No single hair on its bare body and no sexual characteristics, as if they were cut away. A dark liquid dipped from its claw-like fingers and in one hand it held a scrap of cloth. Because of the night vision I couldn't see the color of the scrap but my mind was telling me that it was a piece of Luffys red jacket.  
_''Luffy..''_ I breathed and my legs started to walk forward by themselves.  
Law tried to grab my arm but I was already out of his reach.  
I had entered a mode of trance, so I didn't realized in what kind of hazard I was. It seems that the creature couldn't see me 'cause as I passed it, It didn't attacked me at first but as I were a few meter behind it and the plank underneath me cracked, it turns around and screamed like a banshee.  
_''________! Watch out!''_ screamed Law and started to run in order to save me but at the moment when the creature tried to snatch me, the old planks underneath us broke.  
The creature and myself fell down with a fearful scream that was heard from me.


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!WARNING!**  
>  this series contains Horror Content!!!  
> Strong language and violence!!
> 
>  
> 
> but also Romance~
> 
>  
> 
> and Drama :}
> 
>  
> 
> if you don't like that, don't read it!
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _'thoughts'_**  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the blink of an eye, I could grab a bundle of old cables so I did not fall to my death.  
The creature snatched my leg, clawed his sharp fingernails into my soft flesh what made me scream in pain.  
_''_______! Take my hand!''_ yelled Law as he stretched his arm and tried to grab my hand.  
_''If I take your hand then we both will fall!''_ the creature smashed his claws into my thigh and another scream of pain was heard from me.  
_''I won't fall! So gimme your hand! Baby... Please!''_ begged my boyfriend, completely overcome with hysteria.  
**_'If I grab his hand then the creature could snatch him..'_ ** a pair of the old cables ripped apart and I shrieked in shock as I made a bolt downwards.  
Law tried to grab the cables but couldn't reach them, the planks underneath him creaked the more he leaned down.  
_''Stop it Law! If the planks break then you will fall down!''_  
_''I don't care! What is my life when you're no longer around? I said I would die for you!''_ a single teardrop dripped down from his nose and landed on my face.  
Some tears rolled down my face but I smiled a bit _**'You're such an idiot..'** _ again some cables broke till only two were left.  
Law leaned down a bit more, brushed my knuckles slightly before I slipped down.  
_''C'mon baby! I'm begging you!''_ he whimpered.

The creature growled and screamed like a banshee, trying to climb a bit higher so it could snatch Law but I kicked it.  
It lost the hold and fell down, followed by a loud bang as it made contact with the ground.  
The planks creaked loudly as Law grabbed the two cables and tried to pull me up.  
_''We are too heavy together, Law...''_ I smiled but inside of me I cried.  
_''No! We will survive this! We'll find the others and go home together. I will marry you and we will have children!''_  
The imagination of what he had said made me happy but the warm feeling disappeared as one of the planks broke and the camcorder hit my shoulder as it slipped from the plank and fell down.  
I looked up in his grey orbs and smiled _''I'm sure you would be a great father. I love you Law.''_  
Right at the moment when his fingertips brushed my knuckles, I closed my eyes and let go of the cables.  
The last thing I could hear was that he screamed my name with so much pain in his voice, as if he would be skinned alive, before a loud bang and a inenarrable pain made my mind go black.

{Later}

I woke up in the darkness.  
My whole body was aching like hell and I couldn't see anything.  
The ground underneath me was wet and a sharp smell of putrefaction bit my nose.  
A weird noise reached my ear and I jumped in shock before I covered my mouth with both hands.  
It sounds like a groan of something hungry and I really didn't want to met the source of this creepy noise.  
**_'Don't make a sound ________. You have to get out of here and find Law and Luffy before your nightmare becomes reality. If need be then you have to fight! So don't lose your mind again and be a man! Sure you're a woman but you know what I mean.. I really have to stop this conversation with myself..'_**  
Suddenly I could see a faint light, only a pair of meters apart in front of my feet **_'This must be the camcorder!'_**  
I started to crawl in direction of the light as quiet as possible, sure that any moment something would attack and kill me.  
The groan reached my ear again, creepier and closer than before.  
I pinched my eyes shut but didn't stop moving.  
**_'What I can't see is not there. What I can't see is not there.. What I can't see is not there!'_**  
The smell made it hard for me to breath and the ground was so slippery that it was even harder to crawle.  
My hand hit something and I opened my eyes, which got slowly used to the darkness.  
It wasn't the camcorder. It was round, moist and hard but also soft.  
I didn't know why but my inner voice told me that it was a head so I did not take a look at it.  
**_'No! This is definitely not a head!' {Remember the decapitated body that hung from the ceiling? Maybe this is the head. You should look at it. It could be that it's Luffy or Sanji, or maybe Tamara or Zorro.} Shut up! It's neither Luffy nor someone else that we know! {Just saying. If you look at it and I'm right then you don't have to search them. Maybe all our friends are dead.} What the HELL is wrong with you? {As I said. Just saying.} You really are sick... {If you think so... But ________ my dear, you know that I'm you?} Do me a favor and go away... {nope.}'_**  
I tried to ignore the voice inside of my head and crawled further in direction of the camcorder without looking at the 'Head'.

Finally, I reached the camcorder and grabbed it.  
**_'Thanks to god.. It's not broken. Now I have to find an exit and search Law and the others.'_**  
I stood up, palpated the wall and searched for a door or maybe a hole, which wasn't so easy 'cause of the slippy ground.  
**_'Careful ________. Don't fall. If you fall then something could hear you.'_**  
The wall was moist, it felt as if it was covered in some sort of slime which made the disgust inside of me grow bigger and the penetrating smell of rotten corpses which bit my nose made me want to vomit.  
My hand found my nose **_'Pull yourself together ________.'_**  
I closed my eyes for a moment, tripped over something and hit the ground hard.  
The pain in my knees and palms from earlier returned.  
I wanted to scream 'cause of the pain but I bit my bottom lip so that no sound could leave me.  
It took a bit for me to calm down and handle the pain.  
As I stood up and looked down on the little display, my heart almost stopped beating.  
In front of me I could see a pair of evil glowing orbs and a faint shape of the creature from earlier.  
My free hand found my mouth, forced the scream that crawled up my throat to stay inside me.  
**_'Law.. Help me..'_**  
It growled again and came closer.  
Tears of fear streamed down my face.  
**_'Remember _________.. It can't see you. If you don't make a sound then you'll be able to escape.'_**  
The creature was only a few steps away from me as loud, closer coming footsteps were heard from afar.  
It turned around, growled like a demon and tried to find the source of the steps.  
Then, a loud bawl was heard, followed by an even louder smack and the creature was knocked out.

An arm wrapped around me, pulled me close to a toned chest.  
Reflexively, I hugged back and snuggled my face in the crook of his neck.  
_''Don't cry _______-chan. Beautiful women shouldn't do that sort of thing.''_  
His voice and the slight scent of cigarettes assured me that it was him.  
_''Sanji... I found you..''_ a sob of happiness and relief escaped me _''Please tell me that Luffy is alive. Please..''_  
_''Don't you think I found you?'' he chuckled a bit before his voice turned more serious ''I'm sorry _______-chan but... I can't lie to you..''_  
Pure horror popped up on my face and my breath hitched.  
**'No.. This isn't true..'** I undid the hug and stepped backwards _''Luffy is... dead?''_ a snicker of madness was heard from me _''That's a joke right? You're joking!''_ my vision begun to blur as I clawed my fingers in my hair and sat down on the ground with my back against a wall, rocking back and forth.  
**_'I'm too late.. My little brother is... No.. NO! I'M DREAMING! THIS ISN'T TRUE!'_** the psycho chuckle escaped me again before I closed my eyes **_'When I open my eyes, I'll be in my room with Law sleeping right next to me and Luffy will be in the living room with the others. It's just a stupid dream isn't it? Haha.. Ok _____. On the count of three. One... Two... Three...'_** I opened my eyes slowly and was still in this creepy basement with its disgusting smell and the moist floor.  
Sobbing and chuckling like a psycho I started to punch myself _''Wake up.. Wake up.. WAKE UP!!!''_  
Sanji kneeled down and laid a hand to my cheek.  
_''I never said that he's dead _______-chan.''_ he stroke my cheek with his thumb _''Also, don't shout. We're not alone in here. Something could hear us.''_  
_''But you said that...''_  
_''I said that I can't lie to you 'cause I don't know where he is...''_ I calmed down a bit _''We escaped together but I lost him an hour or so ago. We heard your voice as you yelled after Tam-chan and the moos-head, then he ran off to find you..''_  
The memory from earlier as we found the puddle of blood with Zorros phone in it, came back to my mind _''Maybe he found a way out or bumped into the others.''_

 _''Zorro.. TamTam.. We have to find them! They.. Law and me we.. we found...''_ I started to shiver and my heartbeat grew faster and faster.  
Sanji pulled me closer to calm me.  
_''What do you found?''_ his voice was calm but also a bit scared.  
I hid my face on his shoulder, still sobbing _''W-We went back to the f-floor where we thought Z-Zorro and Tam-mara should be b-but.. We only f-found his phone.''_ I took a breath and tried to control the sobbing.  
_''B-Blood... There was so much blood...''_ I clawed my fingernails in his chest.  
_''We will find them ______-chan. But please calm down. Also where is Trafalgar? Don't tell me that bastard left you alone in here.''_ he growled.  
_''I.. The ground underneath me broke away and.. I fell down. You know he would never leave me alone, Sanji...''_ the tears came back _''Please help me to find him and the others. I can't do this on my own. I can't live without him.''_ I sobbed.  
He stroke my back with one hand _''As if I would go away and let you search them on your own..''_ he stood up and helped me to my feet.  
_''Let's go then _______-chan. Don't be afraid. My love for you will protect you!''_ I couldn't see it but I was sure that he hugged himself and wobbled around like he usually dose.

A slight giggle left me **_'He will never change^^' If Law had heard that he would kill Sanji with his look. Please be alive snow leopard..'_**  
I grabbed for where his arm should be but my hand found nothing.  
_''Sanji where are you?''_ I panicked a bit and looked at the camcorder.  
My breath hitched again.  
His left arm was gone and his sleeve hung in tatters.  
_''Sanji your.. your arm!''_ I hyperventilated.  
He turned around.  
Pain was showed on his face but he smiled a bit.  
_''Don't remind me. If I don't think of it then I can handle the pain.''_ his right hand found my one _''I'll tell you later. First let's get out of here and find the others. Okay?''_  
I agreed and tried to shake of the picture in my head.

We went the way were he entered the basement moments ago.  
First it was dark than usual but as we were walked for a few minutes a dimmed light lit the corridor.  
Sanji faced me and hold a finger in front of his mouth.  
I nodded and hugged his arm a bit tighter.  
The tiles on the ground and walls were broken and dirty.  
Dried blood and moss covered everything.  
Suddenly, a loud, metallic creak echoed thru the corridor followed by footsteps and a evil, male voice.  
Sanji grabbed my hand and ran with me back to the little door that we had passed a moment ago, pulled it open and pushed me inside before he closed the door and ran away to find a hideout for himself.

 _''There he is! Snatch him you stupid idiot!''_ yelled the evil voice and loud, fast steps trampled past me.  
Thru a small slit under the door shined light into the little space where I crouched, only enough to let me see my knees which were a few inches away from my face.  
Right at the moment when I heard another pair of steps coming closer, a tickling feeling on my arm attracted my attention.  
A big wolf spider crawled up my left arm in direction of my face.  
My right hand stopped me from crying out as loud as possible as it covered my mouth but I kicked forward in shock and my feet met the wall.  
The person outside stopped right next to me in front of the little door.  
**_'Don't make a sound ______. Breath. There is nothing in here beside me {Right. Just ignore the big, hairy arachnid that wants to explore your face. The spider webs on your skin and your hair aside.} NOT HELPING!'_** a shiver run down my spine, every time when the spider took a step upwards my arm.  
The arachnid brushed my ear with its hairy leg.  
**_'SCREW IT!'_** I jumped out of the tiny room and slapped the spider away before a hand wrapped around my throat and lifted me off of the ground.  
My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I saw the owner of the hand.  
It was the man from my nightmare who had killed Law and me.  
I kicked around me and tried to free me from his hold which hindered me to breath.  
He showed me a evil grin before he licked his chapped lips.  
His teeth were sharp and yellow and his breath smelled rotten.  
_''What do we have here? Another female? And such a vivid one at that.''_ the man chuckled evil.  
**_'Did he said another?'_** my kicking stopped.  
_''What did you monster do to my little sister?''_ my voice was husky and quiet.  
His grip got tighter _''You're not allowed to talk unless I tell you to do so. Stupid female.''_

My vision begun to blur slowly 'cause I couldn't breath.  
Then the man was kicked right in his face and we hit the ground hard.  
Before I could settle my thoughts, I was pulled up to my feet and off of the ground.  
Sanji pressed me against his chest with his arm and ran up the corridor.  
After a while we reached stairs which led us back into the darkness of the first floor.  
He ran as fast as possible into a dark room, sat me down on a old mattress and barricaded the door.  
My eyes were dead like and stared into spaces as Sanji came back and laid his hand on my shoulder after he kneeled down in front of me.  
_''Are you alright _______-chan? Why didn't you wait inside of the tiny room where I'd left you?''_  
A quiet 'He caught Tamara...' was all I could say with my broke voice.  
Sanjis jaw dropped in horror and his hand slipped away from my shoulder.  
_''Are you sure? Why do you know that?''_  
_''He said 'Another Female'..''_  
The room turned silent.  
Sanji didn't said a word for a while.  
**_'Maybe the shock is too big for him...'_**

Suddenly he jumped to his feet, shoved away the old desk which he had pulled in front of the door earlier and came back, lifted my head and forced me to look into his eyes.  
_''Promise me that you'll not go away until I'm back. Don't make a sound and hide if someone enters the room.''_  
_''Don't leave me..''_ I hugged him.  
_''I have to, _______-chan. I must save Tam-chan and it's too dangerous to take you with me. I'll be back in a flash.''_ my hug got tighter.  
_''But what if you don't come back? I finally found you. I don't want to lose you. You're a important friend. You're family..''_ I sobbed and he stroked my back.  
_''Hey, hey. Don't you believe in me?''_ he said with a pretended sad voice.  
_''We'll get out of here. Together. Luffy, the moss-head, Tam-chan, Trafalgar and the both of us. Trust me ________-chan.''_ he smiled lovely.  
_''Okay. But if you're don't be back an hour from now on, I'll search you. Got it?''_ I sobbed again and he chuckled.  
_''Got it.''_ he stood up but I grabbed the hem if his shirt.  
_''Wait!''_ I grasped into my pocked and pulled my army knife out _''Take this.''_  
Sanji kneeled down again and closed my hand _''Keep it. Use it to protect yourself.''_ I nodded and stood up to hug him a last time.  
_''Be carful Sanji.''_  
He hugged me back and left the room.  
**_'{Aaaaaand we're lonely again. Any Idea what we could do?} Yea. How about you finally shut up?'_**

The time passed slowly.  
No single sound was heard and I got tired a bit.  
The anxiety and the stress since we had entered the forest were too much for me and my eyelids got heavier every second.  
**_'{Stay awake _______. If you fall asleep then it's easier to snatch you.} Didn't I said 'Shut up'? {Don't be so mad at me... All I want is helping you, you know?} As if.. The part with the spider was very helpful. {Yea I know but I couldn't resist.. Hehe..} Oh really? I'll not fall into sleep. So leave me alone, stupid.'_** the voice inside my head got quiet and I struggled against the want to sleep but failed after a while.

A loud bang woke me and I jumpe in shock.  
The door wasn't closed anymore and the faint moon light lit the room a bit.  
Someone stood under the doorframe, holding it for support and his breathing was heavy.  
The male person came closer.  
I shivered and hold my breath to not make a sound, pinching my eyes shut and pressed my fist with the knife in it to my chest.  
He collapsed in front of me and I could see who it was.  
The knife fell to the ground 'cause I raised my hand to cover my nose and mouth with it as tears appeared in my eyes and I crawled off of the mattress, hugged him tight to my chest and started to cry.  
_''L.. Luffy..''_


	6. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!WARNING!**  
>  this series contains Horror Content!!!  
> Strong language and violence!!
> 
>  
> 
> but also Romance~
> 
>  
> 
> and Drama :}
> 
>  
> 
> if you don't like that, don't read it!
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _'thoughts' {soliloquies/inner voice} [Psycho self]_**  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sobbed in happiness and relief, hugged him even tighter and snuggled my face in the crook of his neck.  
_''Luffy.. you're alive..''_ I kissed his forehead multiple times before I hauled him onto the mattress and tried to bring him round.  
His breathing slowed down very fast.  
I tried to remember what Law had told me about first aid.  
At first I pressed my ear onto his chest.  
Luffys heartbeat was low and every third second his heart missed a beat.  
I panicked and stood up, went out of the room __**'Maybe Law is nearby.'  
** As I walked along the dark corridor my foot hit something and I looked down.  
In front of my feet laid my backpack.  
I wondered why it was here because this wasn't the floor where I left it but I shook of the thought, grabbed it and went back to the room where I returned my attention on my little brother.  
Luffys breath and heartbeat were so low that my panic grew bigger and my mind switched to protector-mode.  
_''Oh no you don't!''_ I dropped the back and pinched his nose, got closer to his face.  
__**  
**'Come on gummy bear. Open your eyes. Please!'  
My lips met his as I gave him the kiss of life, followed by a cardiac massage.  
_''Luffy... you can't do this to me... Please...''_ I whimpered and my mouth covered his again.  
The panic inside of me was so big that I forgot where I were while I massaged his heart with all my strength.  
_''OPEN YOUR EYES YOU DAMN IDIOT!!''_  
I collapsed in tears on his chest, clawed my fingers in the red fabric of his vest and sobbed.  
_''Please wake up..''_  
A quiet groan reached my ear and I sat up in a flash.  
Luffys eyes were still closed but he moved slightly.  
I hugged him tight but carefully to my chest.  
_''Luffy..''_ my voice was shaky and quiet.  
_''______..? Where am I?''_ he finally opened his dark orbs and I sobbed loudly against his raven locks.  
_''Everything's alright.. I'm here.. and I'll never leave you alone again.''_  
''Why are you crying ______? I don't like that.. please stop.'' his voice was quiet and throaty.  
I chuckled thru the tears and brushed them away with the back of my hand.  
_''I'm sorry.''_ a smile came to my lips as I looked down at him before I started to cry again.  
_''Please forgive me but I'm so happy.. I can't stop crying.. I thought I'd lost you..''_ I mumbled against the crook of his neck.  
_''But I'm here so stop crying...''_ Luffy sat up and hugged me, patted my back while I hid my face in my hands and sobbed.

It took a bit for me to calm myself, then Sanji came back to my mind and the panic had me again.  
_''I hate to ask you that, Luffy.. but do you remember the place where you lost Sanji? He left me alone an hour or more ago to rescue Tamara. I have to find them before..''_ I shook of the thought _''Please tell me if you know where I can find them. And promise me that you'll wait here until I'm back, no matter what happens. Don't search me.''_  
''I'll not sit here like a little baby and let you walk alone!'' he complained a bit to loud.  
_''Shh!''_ my hand covered his mouth _''But Luffy.. It's too dangerous. Please wait here.''_ I begged.  
_''If you go then I have to go with you and protect you.''_  
''Luffy.. Please..''  
''No means no, ______!'' He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at me with puffed out cheeks like a little kid.  
I sighed _''Bullhead.. A moment ago you collapsed and nearly died.. But I know that it doesn't matter what I say..''_  
Luffy smiled wide and hopped to his feet.  
_''Then let's go.''_ he grabbed my hand and pulled me in direction of the door.  
_**'This boy.. As if nothing had ever happened..'**_ I smiled and grabbed my backpack before we left the room.  
  
Luffy led me downstairs to the corridor that Sanji and I had left earlier.  
He never stopped walking as he pulled me in direction of a big iron door.  
My legs started to shake, I hugged his arm tighter and swallowed hard.  
_**'It looks like the door... from my nightmare..'**_  
Luffy turned his face and looked into my (e/c) eyes as he finally stopped walking.  
_''What is it, _____?''_  
_''I'm afraid to go inside this room. Do we really have to?''_ I mumbled with a shaky voice.  
_''This is the room you wanted me to show you. Do you know the room?''_ He said quietly and his expression turned worried because of the horror that was shown on my face.  
_''You remember the nightmare I had yesterday? T-This is the door to the room where..''_ The words failed me because I shivered so bad that I nearly fell into faint.  
Luffy hugged me and stroke my back.  
_''As long as I'm around, nothing will ever hurt you, ______. I'll protect my sister. No matter what. I promise.''_  
  
I calmed down a bit but my body was still shaking.  
_''Promise me that by the time I order you to run away and safe your own life that you do so without ifs and buts. Sure you're my brother but you're my_ _little_ _brother. So you have to do what I tell you.''_  
_''I said 'No matter what'. Deal with it that I'll not leave you alone to save my own life.''_ _ **'{You know that he never break his promises. It'll be a cold day in hell if that happens.} I hate to admit that.. but you're right.. {Finally!} Shut up..'**_ _I sighed again ''Fine. You win..''_  
I hugged him so tight as if it would be the last time before he shoved me behind him and opened the door slowly.  
  
I couldn't move a single muscle as I saw the room.  
It was exactly the same room I had dream of.  
The lockers where I had hide myself and the meat hook where Luffys dead body had hung.  
Also the big iron table in the middle of the room with fresh blood on it and the absurd instruments on the wall.  
The only thing that was different from the room of my nightmare were two other doors.  
One of them looked like the iron door, the other was wooden.  
Luffy squeezed my hand what brought me back to reality.  
I took a deep breath in order to calm down and we entered the room.  
My eyes scanned the room carefully.  
I noticed a trail of blood from the table to my left and followed it before my eyes met a completely bare, dead-like body that was chained up against the wall.  
At first I wanted to scream in horror but smiled like a psycho while the snicker of madness crept out of my throat again _**'[He's dead, right? That means I'll never, hear his voice, feel his lips or listen to his heartbeat, ever again, right? Haha.. If I kill myself now, then...]'**_ I pulled the knife out of my pocket _**'[Maybe I should kill Luffy first so that the three of us can be together! Yea! That's a wonderful idea!]'**_ the snicker evolved to a loud psycho laugh mixed with sobbing as I clawed one hand in my hair, but Luffy covered my mouth so that no one could hear me.  
_''Don't! They'll hear you! Calm down. I know it's not easy but.. What do you want with the knife?''_ he looked quizzical into my, stricken with pain, eyes and his jaw dropped in horror _''______, don't tell me that.. Why do you want to kill yourself?! Put the knife away.. Do it for me.. no.. for him!''_  
Tears streamed down my face but I nodded, put the knife back and he let go of me.  
  
My legs were wobbly but I managed to reach him without tripping and knelt down in front of him, hugged his could, bare body tight to my chest and sobbed quietly against the crook of his neck.  
Luffy followed me and started to stoke my back as he knelt down behind me.  
  
The tattooed body in my arms jerked slightly and my breath hitched.  
I pressed my ear against his chest and could hear that his heart was still beating.  
My hand covered my mouth and I continued crying.  
_''He's alive...''_ was heard from me in a quiet shaky voice.  
  
After a while, Luffy stood up.  
_''Wait here. I'm back in a flash.''_  
''No! I'll definitely not let you walk in there on your own.'' I said quietly before I grabbed the collar of his vest _''Together or forget it!''_  
''But..''  
''No buts Luffy. I'm older than you. So I do what I want!'' __**'{I know that you know that you want to take Law and run away.} No! I mean.. yea.. but..'** my inner struggle grew bigger.  
Then Luffy took my face in his hands and forced me to look in his eyes.

 _''We can't take him with us. So leave him alone or let me search for the others so you can protect Law.''_ he opened my backpack and pulled two walkie-talkies out of it.  
_''When did I put walkie-talkies into my backpack?''_ I asked myself.  
_''It's not yours.''_ Luffy took the backpack and I could see that it was his.  
They looked exactly the same. The only difference was the color. My one was dark gray while Luffys was all black.  
_''That explains why I found it in the first floor...''_ I mumbled.  
_''If you have to leave then we'll find each other.''_ He grinned and handed me one of the little walkie-talkies before he stood up again.  
_''Be careful Luffy.''_ I pulled him down and my arms looped around his neck.  
_''I promise.''_ he hugged back and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later as I'd freed Law from his chains and had carried him into to the broom closet behind the wooden door, I pulled out everything that was inside of the backpack.  
I also found some candles on a shelf in the closet and lit them so I could see something and started to clean Laws wounds after I'd laid his head on my lap.  
His body was covered with scratches, bruises and dried blood.  
_''What did they do to you?''_ I whispered and leaned down to cover his bloody lips with mine, a pair of tears rolled down my face.  
It took me nearly half an hour to patch him up, then I leaned back down against a wall, covered him with a old blanket I'd found and started to tickle thru his raven hair, kissed the top of his head from time to time and held one of his hands with my free on.  
_''Nothing will hurt you ever again as long as I'm here.. I promise..''_ I snuggled my cheek to the top of his head and closed my eyes.  
After a while he begun to move and groaned quietly.  
_''_______...''_ his breath got faster while he continued calling my name.  
_''Law I'm here. Honey wake up..''_ I pulled him up and hugged him.  
_''________!''_ Law opened his eyes and struggled for air.  
_''________? Am I dead?''_ Tears came to my eyes.  
_''No.. No, you're alive!''_ I sobbed while I hugged him even tighter and kissed his temple.  
_''But... you fell down and..''_ he placed his hand on my cheek _''I thought you were dead..''_ his voice was only a quiet whimper as tears appeared in his eyes.  
_''I thought the same of you..''_ was all I could say before the tears overcame me.  
Law sat slowly up and lifted my head to force me to look into his grey orbs.  
He came closer and kissed me, buried his hands in my hair and pulled me closer.  
_''I'll never let you go again, _______.''_ he breathed thru the kisses while he switched or positions so that he leaned against the wall and pulled me on top of his lap.  
  
The kisses became more lustful.  
His large hands slipped down from my hair to my hips and kneaded them.  
_''Law.. slow down. It's neither the time nor the place for a making out. Also I don't want to hurt you.''_ I mumbled against his lips and tried to pull myself together.   
_''The only thing that could hurt me, is when you disappear a second time, honey.''_ his voice was throaty and quiet, then he trailed his lips down my jaw to my neck where he started to nibble on my sweet spot.  
_''Law.. Please..''_ I moaned quietly and noticed that something poked against my nether regions while he groaned slightly into the crook of my neck and started to rock his hips.  
_''Do you know how hard it is when you thought that you lost your purpose in life and then a few hours later you wake up naked while said life purpose holdes you tight with tears in her eyes? And the fact that you sit on my bare member isn't helpful.''_ He said while his hands slipped under my shirt and one of them crept up my side to my breasts.  
_''Then we should search something for you to wear.''_ my voice was only a whisper of lust.  
_**'Stay calm ________. If Luffy or someone else comes back while you sit inside of a broom closet, making love with your boyfriend that would be kind of awkward.. {I'm on Laws side! What if it's the last chance for this before we die?} Who invited you here? Stay away from me! {Nope.} I swear.. If you don't leave me alone I.. {Yeeeeea?} Just go away!'**_ a quiet growl left me what made Law chuckle and he bit down on my neck softly.  
_''Baby... Stop it please..''_ I murmured and bit my bottom lip.  
_''Just a lil' bit~''_ he purred against my neck and pealed me out of his sweatpants I'd put on before we'd left the camp, left me in my (f/c) boxers.  
_''Since when are you able to stop after 'a lil' bit', Trafalgar?''_  
The raven-haired man who was driving me insane, chuckled again and the lust in his voice made it even harder for me to hold back.  
_''I know~. And do you know, what I also know?''_ his voice was pure honey.  
_''What?''_  
''I know.. that you want me~.'' Laws hands slipped inside of my boxer and he squeezed my bum.  
**_'{He's right.} Screw it!'_**  
  
Right at the moment when I looped my arms around his neck and wanted to give up, a loud bang from afar brought me back to reality and Law stopped every movement.  
I told him to put on the sweatpants while I stowed everything back into the backpack and armed me with a broken broomstick.  
_''Don't let them escape!''_ growled the evil male voice from earlier what made shivers run down my spine.  
Law laid a hand on my waist and kissed my cheek.  
_''Don't be afraid _______. I'll protect you until the end.''_ he whispered and I turned to face him.  
_''That's why I'm afraid. I don't know why but.. the owner of this voice is.. the man who killed you in my nightmare.''_ tears came to my eyes.  
_''You're kidding me right?''_  
I bit my bottom lip in order to hold back a loud whimper and shook my head.  
Laws eyes widened and his jaw dropped in horror.  
_''Don't let this horrible dream become reality, Law..''_ he pressed my head against his shoulder, stroke my hair and kissed the top of my head before he rested his chin on top of my (h/c) locks.  
_''Never.''_ his voice sounded extremely dangerous. He nearly growled as he said that.  
Loud footsteps came closer.  
_''That must be Luffy and the others!''_ I wanted to jumps out of the closet but couldn't move a single muscle.  
**_'W-What's wrong? I want to help them! Why in hell does my body not what I want!? Move!'_ ** the panic crept up inside of me and I begun to shiver like a little Chihuahua.  
Law noticed that and tried to calm me, took my face in both hands and forced me to look in his eyes.  
_''Honey, breath. Forget that stupid nightmare. We can do this, ______. If we're together we can do everything! Let's get out of here and help them. Believe in us!''_  
I swallowed down my fear and nodded.  
_''Let's do this.''_ I said with closed eyes before my expression turned serious and we burst out of the closet with a loud bawl.  
In one hand I held the walkie-talkie, in the other the broomstick, ready to kill everything that wants to hurt Law.  
Right at that moment, the door, which Luffy had entered to search the others, swung open and our friends ran into the little room.  
At first Tamara and Zorro who carried a dead like Luffy on his back.  
Then Sanji, followed by some weird, zombie-dog-like creatures and the two man from my nightmare.  
  
The time seemed to be in slow-motion.  
Pure Horror popped up on my face and my body stiffened.  
Law yelled at me that I should run away but I couldn't.  
_**'They hurt him again and if I don't do something.. my nightmare will become reality. [Then let's kill them all! Hihihi~.] I never thought that I would say that but you're right. Do what you want this one time. {Are you sure that you want that?} NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU! [Hihihi~.] DO IT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND! [It will be a gas~!] {I can't bear to look..}'**_  
I felt how my psycho self took control over my body and I was finally able to move again before the grin of madness appeared on my face.  
My vision turned red and my body dashed forward.  
_''_______!''_ yelled Law but I ignored him and chuckled.  
I jump-kicked two of the weird creatures away and rushed further forward to attack the two man but Sanji jumped in front of me and stopped me, kicked the short one so that he bumped into the other man and they fell to the ground.  
_''Stop that and run for your life _______-chan!''_ He yelled and grabbed my hand, started to pull me in direction of the exit before he screamed in pain as one of the creatures smashed its sharp teeth into the soft flesh of his neck and pulled him back into the darkness.  
_''SANJI!''_ I cried out loud, then I was lifted off of the ground by Law who started to run.  
_''Let go of me! I have to save him!''_ my fists met his back hard what made him groan quietly because of the pain.  
_''Stop it! You can't save anyone if you continue with this stupidity! If we don't escape now then more of us will suffer death!''_  
''You're the one who said I should believe in us! That we can do this as long as we're together! And...!''  
''I'LL NOT RISK YOUR LIFE, ________! I CAN'T LOSE YOU A SECOUND TIME!'' he interrupted me as we arrived the stairs to the first floor.  
A stinging pain ached thru my head and a piercing beep rang in my ears while the voices inside of my head became louder and louder.  
__**'[I DIDN'T KILL A SINGLE ONE! I WANT MORE!] {YOU DID ENOUGH! GO AWAY!} [It's never enough~. But we can't do anything as long as Law holds us back. So I have to kill him first~!] {Do you really think I would let you do that? ________ would kill herself after it!} [That's the plan! Hihihi~.] You know that I can hear everything, right? Although I want to kill those two man before they kill us.. I'll definitely not let you take control again. It hurts Law to see me like this... [YOU CAN'T STOP ME!]** **'**  
My psycho self tried everything to take control over my body again but I did everything to strive against it.  
I slapped myself, pulled on my hair and bit my arm.  
_**'I might be weak but not too weak to erase you from my life!'**_ the voices inside of my head became silent as we reached the first floor.  
  
_''Put me down.. You can barely run, Law..''_  
''Not before..'' he begun but I interrupted him.  
_''I swear I'll not do anything. SO PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!''_ Law didn't said another word and placed me back on the ground again.  
_''Stop your marital dispute and let's get back to the camp so that we can escape from here!''_ yelled Zorro before he dashed thru the old door that blocked our way and jumped down the last stairs.  
I grabbed Laws hand and we started to run again.  
After eternities the five of us were back on the outside, finally out of that dark, creepy building and able to breath in the fresh, cold night air.  
Then we entered the dark forest again as fast as our legs could run because the creatures were still after us.  
  
Law slowed down a bit.  
_''What's wrong?''_ I turned to face him but did not stop running.  
The pain on his face appalled me, then I saw that he pressed his free hand against his waist and blood ran thru his fingers.  
_''When did that happen?!''_ I yelled in horror.  
_''Forget it! Run!''_ he let go of my hand and pushed me forward.  
I stumbled a bit but managed it to not fall to the ground.  
_''Not without you!''_ My Hand found his again and I pulled him with me, ran as fast as I could.  
_''GET THEM! WE NEED MEAT!! AND DON'T KILL THOSE FEMALES! I WANT THEM ALIVE!''_ yelled the tall man from behind us and we ran even faster.

No matter how fast we ran, they were right behinde us the whole time.  
But as we reached the first glade and passed a road they slowed down and only thouse creatures were close to us.  
After maybe five minutes of running, one of thouse absured dogs managed it to snatch my ankle and I fell down, but before it could kill me, Law kicked it away so hard that it smashed against a tree and fell powerless to the ground.  
He pulled me back to my feet but the pain was too much for me and I couldn't do a single move.  
_''Leave me behind and save your own life, Law..''_ I whimpered and pushed him away but he lifted me up in his arms and started to run again without saying a single word.  
Law had lost so much blood the last hours that it was imposslile for him to run fast for long with me in his arms, so he slowed down again and started to stumble from time to time.  
The others were out of our view since the dog had snatched me and also the creatures were gone.  
Maybe they had passed us to get the others as I fell down.  
  
It didn't took long for Law to reach the end of his power.  
He collapsed next to a tree and tried to catch his breath with me on his lab.  
I couldn't see it but I could feel and hear that he started to cry as he pressed his head against my shoulder.  
_''I'm sorry ______... I'm sorry that I'm weak and that I couldn't save you..''_ he sobbed.  
I lifted his head, stroked his cheek and kissed him tenderly.  
_''It's okay, my Love. You're the exact opposide from weak. Even if we'll die now... as long as I'm with you, I'm not afraid of death.''_ a slight smile came to my lips and I brushed away his tears.  
He took my face in his hands and pressed his forehead against mine.  
_''I love you so much my little cuddly kitten..''_ his voice was throaty and low as he said that and then he kissed me so tenderly like never before. As if it would be the last time.  
_''I love you too.. my precious snow leopard.''_  
While he kissed me, tears streamed down my face because I knew that we would die soon and that I never would be able to have Babies with him but I smiled so that Law would not know that I had lied as I told him I wouldn't be afraid of death.  
  
My eyelids grew heavier and soon the stress and the exhaustion from thouse horrible hours inside of this terrifying Asylum washed over me and my world turned black.  
  
  
  
_  
''_________!! LAW!! WHERE ARE YOU?!''_


End file.
